


Harrison's sick puppy

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Caring Harrison Osterfield, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Harrison nicknames Tom Pup, M/M, Mob Boss Harrison Osterfield, Sick Tom Holland, Tom Holland needs cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: Tom isn't feeling very well but Harrison is stuck in meeting. That is until a sick doe eyed boyfriend comes looking for some serious comfort.
Relationships: Harrison Ostefield/Tom Holland, Tom Holland/Harrison Osterfield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Harrison's sick puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small little something

Harrison sighed inwardly as he listened to the man go on and on. He had been for the past half hour now and all Harrison could think about was getting back to his boy Tom. For the past couple of days his boy had been ill with a cold and all the blond wanted to do was be with him and make him feel okay.  
"Mr Osterfield," a voice made Harrison's head shoot up, "are you with us?"  
"Yes, please continue," the blond replied, his mind still elsewhere.

After ten minutes there was a soft knock at the door.  
"Come in," Harrison called, everyone in the meeting room looking over as the door opened.  
Harrison's eyes softened when he saw the familiar brown eyes and hair of his boyfriend. His nose was red and eyes slightly glassy. The brunet was wearing one of Harrison's hoodies, a pair of joggers and fluffy socks.  
"Hey pup," the blond greeted, "you okay?"  
Tom coughed and shook his head making his way over when Harrison gently beckoned him.  
"You still feeling shit pup?" Harrison asked as Tom stood by his chair, completely ignoring the others in the room.  
Tom nodded and sniffed miserably causing Harrison's heart to melt.  
"Gentlemen this interview is over, Harry will see you out," Harrison said as he stood.  
"We're not finished," one of the men said.  
"Yes we are," Harrison said voice cold, "all of you out."  
With that the men stood and filed out, Harrison holding his boy close and glaring at them.

Once they were all gone Harrison kissed his boys forehead.  
"How you feeling baby?" He asked softly.  
"Like crap," Tom rasped as he snuggled further into Harrison's hold.  
"Aw I'm sorry," Harrison cooed running his fingers through Tom's hair, "c'mon pup let's get you back to bed."  
With that he lifted the brunet into his arms, Tom wrapping around him like a koala as they headed upstairs.

Once in the bedroom Harrison gently sat the brunet on the bed, quickly changing into joggers and hoodie before going back to him. The two of them wiggled under the blankets and Harrison pulled Tom into his arms. The brunet wasted no time wrapping himself around Harrison, tucking his head under his chin.  
The blond wrapped his arms around his boy tightly one hand running gently through his hair.  
"Go to sleep pup," Harrison whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to Tom's forehead.  
"Love you," Tom mumbled already half asleep.  
"Love you too sweetheart," Harrison whispered back.

Between one breath and the next the two of them were fast asleep, wrapped up in one another’s arms and warmth.


End file.
